Studies on the mechanism of Biohydrogenation of linoleic acid by Butyrivibrio fibrisolvens will continue. Efforts will be made to identify the rumen organism(s) responsible for the biohydrogenation of oleic acid. Purification and characterization of the polysaccharide stimulating triglyceride synthesis will continue as will studies on the purification of the pig adipose tissue specifier protein that controls the positional esterification of palmitic acid.